Stay with me
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: (this doesn't relate to the song XD) Beca, a highschool student who iused to be a bully target. now living a happy life with her friends and Chloe, the most popular girl in school, is her crush. what if her crush begins to develop feelings for her? Bechloe. Staubrey. high school AU (new summary. same story :3)
1. Chapter 1

**this has nothing to do with Sam Smith or the song xD I ran out of awesome titles and this is actually my first Bechloe fanfic and it will have side Staubrey. please leave reviews :)~Nyan**

* * *

Beca didn't had any friends and she got bullied by Aubrey and her friends (the one who hated her so much)

then a miracle happened...

"Aubrey, that's enough." a voice said.

Beca's eyes lit up and Aubrey turned around and it was Chloe, Aubrey's best friend and the co-captain of their little glee club.

"Chloe, care to join us?" Aubrey asked smugly while the others just kept giggling.

"yeah, Chlo." Ella, one of Aubrey's friends, said.

Chloe glared at Aubrey and grabbed Beca's arm and dragged her somewhere.

"why are you helping me?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and said "I hate people, like you, getting hurt."

Chloe dragged Beca to the restroom and Beca asked "you're tricking me, aren't you?"

Chloe shook her head and said "I'm not. I promise."

Chloe smiled and Beca asked "you're best friends with Aubrey but...you chose to save me?"

"I...just want to help." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and suddenly Stacie came.

"oh my god, Beca, I'm so sorry. I could've been there to help you." Stacie said.

"it's fine, Stace. I was saved by red here." Beca said.

Stacie looked at Chloe and scoffed "aren't you Aubrey's assistant?"

"I'm her best friend." Chloe said.

Stacie glared at Chloe and asked "so, you're Chloe?"

Chloe nodded and said "but, I saved Beca from Aubrey. please, don't be mad at me."

Stacie nodded and said "I actually need to thank you about that."

Chloe smiled and said "I better get going."

when Chloe was about to leave Stacie offered "do you want to walk with me and Becs instead?"

Chloe nodded and said "thanks. I really appreciate it."

Beca, Stacie and Chloe went home together and Chloe had to take another road.

"see you two tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

Beca and Stacie nodded and Stacie said "be safe."

Chloe went took the opposite direction and suddenly someone said "why did you do that?"

Chloe turned around and it was Aubrey and asked "did what?"

"you protected my enemy. I thought we were friends?" Aubrey scoffed.

"I protected Beca because she needed it. I will never betray you." Chloe said.

Aubrey went along with Chloe and walked home with her.

"Becs, you always have to be beside me, okay?" Stacie said sternly.

Beca stated "you know, I'm older than you, right?"

Stacie rolled her eyes and said "but, I'm taller than you."

Beca glared at Stacie who was smirking.

"I don't care." Beca scoffed.

Stacie ruffled Beca's hair and said "this is where we part ways...again."

Beca nodded and went to the opposite direction and went in her house.

Beca grabbed her books from her bag and saw a scrap of paper.

_here's my phone number ;)_

_~ Chloe_

Beca turned the paper around and it was Chloe's number.

_"Chloe is so nice. unlike Aubrey. I wonder how they became friends?" Beca thought._

* * *

**please leave a review/favorite and follow and I'll be updating probably every 2 days :)~ Nyan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vahuene: sure :)**

**Webzforevz: hahaha thank you ^_^ and I appreciate that.**

**A/N: my updating will be a little slow but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews. it helps. ;3**

* * *

Beca was walking home alone from school and suddenly she felt like someone was following her.

Beca turned around and saw an adult man pretending to text somebody so Beca went in a convenient store and stayed there for awhile and noticed that the man is waiting for her to leave the store.

Beca grabbed her phone and dialed Stacie.

"Come on, Stace. Please pick up." Beca thought.

After three rings Stacie didn't pick up and Because thought "what if I dial Chloe?"

Beca called Chloe and Chloe was at a karaoke bar.

"Come on, Chlo. Every guy would die for you." Fat Amy said.

Chloe felt her phone vibrate and it was an unknown number so she answered it.

"Hello? Who's this?"

Beca was relieved that Chloe answered her call and said "Chloe, I need your help."

Chloe got worried and asked "where are you?"

"I'm at this convenient store. Please hurry." Beca said as she hung up.

Chloe walked out of the room and went to the convenient store that Because told he to go.

Chloe went in the store and saw Beca hiding.

"Why are you hiding?" Chloe asked

That'd"That..man kept...f-following me. And he's waiting for me to come out of this store." Beca said.

Chloe bought ice cream and Beca asked "what's that for?"

"Let's go." Chloe ordered.

Because and Chloe left the store and the man was staring at Beca.

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe lifted Beca's chin and kissed her. The man left and Chloe pulled away.

"There he's gone." Chloe said with a giggle and Beca blushed.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

Beca kept staring at Chloe while she's blushing.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss?!" Chloe asked confusingly.

Beca looked away and Chloe said "I'm sorry. That was the only way I could think of."

"It's fine." Beca muttered.

Chloe gave the other half of the Popsicle to Beca.

Beca blushed and Chloe smiled.

"Come with me at the karaoke bar." Chloe offered.

"But I..." Before Beca could finish her sentence Chloe dragged Beca to the karaoke bar.

"So, Beca do you want to sing?" Jessica asked.

"I don't sing." Beca said shyly.

Jessica nodded and gave Chloe the list "how about you, Chlo?" Jessica asked.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "isn't Beca going to sing?"

"But she doesn't want to." Jessica said.

Chloe grabbed the mic and Beca noticed that Aubrey kept glaring at her.

"Come on, Beca let's do a duet." Chloe offered.

"I said I don't want to sing." Beca shouted as she pushed Chloe and left.

"I knew it was a bad idea to invite Beca here." Aubrey scoffed.

Chloe followed Beca and saw Beca outside.

"Beca, I'm sorry." Chloe said sadly.

"I'm the one who's supposed to apologize." Beca said sadly.

Chloe smiled and offered "I'll walk you home."

Beca blushed and said "I can walk home by myself."

"That wouldn't be fun, would it?" Chloe asked with a wink.

"Fine. You can walk me home." Beca sighed in defeat.

Chloe smiled and took Beca home.

* * *

**hope you guys liked this story and please leave reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vahuene: hahahaha XD thanks :3**

**sorry for the late updates to all my stories. I was resting a little bit and was catching up to everything at school XD and I'm top 3 in class ^_^ on with the chapter. and please leave reviews :) ~Nyan**

* * *

Beca went to school and suddenly someone grabbed her arm and went to a corner where no one could find them and that someone is...Aubrey?!

"Aubrey?! what the hell?!" Beca asked.

Aubrey glared at her and said sternly "you'll never get Chloe from me, alright?"

Beca quirked her eyebrow and asked "what do you mean?"

"you're so slow, Beca. it means that Chloe IS mine. by mine I mean my soul mate." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"you're gay?!" Beca asked in shock.

Aubrey nodded and said "and if I see you with Chloe again. you'll pay."

Aubrey left and suddenly Stacie came.

"what did blondie say to you?" Stacie asked.

Beca sighed "she told me to leave Chloe alone."

Stacie's jaw dropped and scoffed "the nerve of that bitch."

suddenly the bell rang and Beca and Stacie went to class.

"Beca!" Chloe called and went to her desk.

Beca saw Aubrey glaring at her and Beca said "Chloe, I don't think you should talk to me too much."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "why not? I love talking to you."

suddenly Aubrey came and grabbed Chloe and said "come on, Chlo. we can talk about the festival for the school."

Aubrey dragged Chloe away and Beca sat there staring at the window while the teacher was discussing.

_"do I still have a chance on Chloe? probably not since the blonde bitch has her. are they even dating?" Beca thought._

suddenly the bell broke Beca's thoughts and Stacie said "you seemed to be bothered."

Beca stood up and carried her bag and said "it's nothing. I'm just thinking that's all."

Beca and Stacie went to the cafeteria and took a seat and suddenly Chloe came and sat with them.

"hey, Chlo. are you and Aubrey dating?" Stacie asked quietly.

Chloe laughed and said "yeah. we were. but we're just friends now."

Beca nodded and kept eating her sandwich.

"the only thing that bothers me is that Aubrey is gay and nobody judges her and meanwhile Beca gets all the insults on being gay." Stacie said.

Chloe frowned and said sadly "well, that's because nobody knows that Aubrey is gay."

Stacie smirked and said "then let's sabotage her."

"NO! I can't do that. she's my best friend." Chloe said sternly.

suddenly the bell rang and the students went back to their class.

Beca heard all the students whispering while she walks pass them.

"that girl...what's her name? Beca? she's hanging out with the hottest girl in school." a student said.

"you mean Chloe Beale? that doesn't sound right?" the student replied.

Beca kept walking to the classroom and suddenly a blonde with yellow hazel eyes came.

"students, I want you to meet Mami Tomoe. a transferee student from Japan."

"nice to meet you." Mami said.

Mami took a seat beside Beca.

Mami had curly hair and had a flower hairpin on her hair.

"hi, what's your name?" Mami asked Beca.

"I-I'm Beca Mitchell. you seem to pick up the English language fast since you're from Japan." Beca said shyly.

_"Mami seems to be a good person and I hope she doesn't follow Aubrey's ways." Beca thought._

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter and I'll be updating probably next week but what did you think about Mami? is she going to be with Aubrey and her friends? or help Beca? please leave reviews :3~Kero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vahuene: I guess we'll have to find out in future chapters, then XD thanks and just push yourself in school and you'll get there.**

**AprilChloeBlue: thank you :3 and we'll see in the future chapters on what happens =w= let me surprise you :3**

**Luke 923 HA: thank you :)**

**A/N: I just got a package from Japan ^w^ and it's all pokemon stuff and it's in JAPANESE :3 okay, enough ranting and on with the story :3**

* * *

it was Friday and Stacie was planning on doing a little girls night out.

"that sounds like a good idea." Chloe squealed.

Mami nodded and said "and we can do it at my apartment."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "apartment?"

"I live alone. actually." Mami said sadly.

suddenly Aubrey and her friends came and Aubrey scoffed "Chloe, you have got to be kidding?"

Chloe frowned and said "but, I want to come."

Aubrey laughed and said "we're doing a girls night out as well."

"yeah, Chlo. and you should go to ours than theirs." Ella said.

Chloe looked at Beca who was staring at her and smiled.

"No. I'm already going to Stacie's. I think I'm good." Chloe said softly.

Beca saw Aubrey glaring at her and Beca said shyly "um...Chlo, I think it's best if you'll go with Aubrey."

Chloe looked at Beca and Stacie said "No. Chloe decided and she wants to be with us."

"well, slut, if you really want Chloe so bad why don't you kiss her? in front of little Beca here." Serena teased.

Stacie gritted her teeth and Aubrey and her friends just laughed and Mami scoffed "how childish of you."

"the new kid spoke. I'm Aubrey Posen, if you didn't know. I'm the head cheerleader and a part-time model." Aubrey said with a smirk.

Mami sighed "you're useless."

Aubrey's jaw almost dropped and Ella said "just who are you to speak like that to the head cheerleader of the school?"

Mami smirked and said "I'm Mami Tomoe. a simple student who just wants to stand up for her friends. and if you would excuse us...we'll go back in the classroom."

Stacie smirked and Chloe and Beca were surprised at how Mami was so confident and it left Aubrey speechless.

Stacie, Chloe, Beca and Mami went to the classroom.

"Mami, you're awesome." Stacie squealed.

Mami smiled shyly and said "it's nothing. really. I just wanted to help."

Chloe said "nobody actually had the guts to stand up to Aubrey."

Mami chuckled and said "Aubrey is just the typical mean girl. nothing special."

Chloe noticed that Beca didn't say a thing and Chloe asked "what's wrong, Becs?"

Beca blushed and focused on Chloe's lips and remembered the kiss.

_"focus, Mitchell. it's just for the sake of my safety that she kissed me." Beca thought._

"Beca, are you blushing?" Chloe asked curiously with a smirk.

Beca widened her eyes and shook her head and stuttered "n-n-no I-I-I'm n-n-not."

Chloe chuckled and ruffled Beca's hair.

"can you two just keep it in your pants?" Stacie joked.

Beca blushed and rolled her eyes and Chloe giggled and kissed Beca's forehead.

_"crap. I'm blushing...I need to stop...but she's just so beautiful...why do you do that with your lips? snap out of it, Mitchell." Beca thought_

* * *

**I know it's a little short but I'll make it longer. and what did you think about this chapter? leave a review so I'll know ;)~Nyan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiauna Gray: thank you :3**

**A/N: sorry for not updating recently I just finished New York Love story (if you haven't checked that out. please do.) and I was exhausted and everything at school went downhill but...I'm back and please leave reviews. it keeps me motivated. :)~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey and her friends saw Mam, Beca and Stacie. since Chloe didn't go to school Aubrey decided to do something.

"hey, Mitchell." Aubrey called.

Beca looked at Aubrey and Stacie and Mami kept watch.

"what?" Beca asked.

"since Chloe isn't here...I'll take the time...to knock some sense in you." Aubrey said smugly.

Beca froze and Stacie stepped in and said "you can't do that, bitch."

"who told you I can't? because I can, slut." Aubrey shot back.

Ella and Serena were watching and Mami said "enough. just because Chloe isn't here doesn't mean you can pick on Beca...or Stacie."

Aubrey blushed and Beca knew this was unusual.

"let's go, girls." Aubrey scoffed.

Ella and Serena looked at each other with a confused look and followed Aubrey.

"what just happened?" Stacie asked as she glanced at Mami.

"I don't know..." Mami said sadly.

"I'm a Posen...and I never run...I can't tell them I'm gay...they would treat me like Beca..." Aubrey thought.

"Aubrey, wait." Serena and Ella shouted.

Aubrey stopped and wiped the tears off her face.

"why did you run off like that?" Serena asked.

Aubrey faced them and scoffed "just leave me alone."

Aubrey went to the restroom and suddenly Stacie was there.

"hey, Aubrey." Stacie greeted.

Aubrey froze and stuttered "S-Stacie, wh-what are y-you d-d-doing here?"

"can't I use the bathroom, princess?" Stacie teased.

Aubrey blushed and Stacie chuckled and said "never seen you like this...why can't you be more gentle?"

"Stacie...I need your help." Aubrey muttered.

Stacie laughed and said "you? Aubrey Posen? needing my help?"

"just do it. please." Aubrey insisted.

Stacie laughed and nodded and Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "could you please tell Beca I'm sorry."

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and said "you should do that yourself, Posen."

suddenly the bell rang and they both went to their classroom.

"why is Aubrey going to apologize?" Stacie thought.

after school Beca walked home and suddenly Aubrey came.

Beca froze and asked "what are you doing?"

suddenly Mami came by and Aubrey blushed and said "I just wanted to say that I'm..."

Mami glared at her snapped "say what?"

"I'm sorry." Aubrey said shyly.

Mami shook her head and sighed "it isn't going to be easy trusting you but...it's up to Beca if she forgives you."

Beca looked at Aubrey with fear and sadness.

"will you forgive me, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded and said "sure...does that mean I can be with Chloe?"

Aubrey nodded and Mami glared at her and whispered "I'm going to keep watch on you, Posen."

_"this isn't right...Aubrey doesn't apologize that much and...does she like Mami? and where the hell is Stacie? I miss Chloe...I really do." Beca thought._

* * *

**it's a little short and it's just a filler chapter but please leave reviews...I would really appreciate it. :3~Moge **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vahuene: IKR :3 she's doing it for somebody =w=**

**A/N: alright, guys...please leave reviews. it keeps me motivated ;)~Nyan**

* * *

Beca, Aubrey and Mami visited Chloe...who was sick.

Beca knocked on the door and Stacie opened the door.

"Stacie? what the hell are you doing here?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie glared at Aubrey and scoffed "the real question is...why are you here?"

"can't I see my best friend?" Aubrey asked.

Beca said "stop. this isn't helping. Stacie...Aubrey apologized so...it's cool."

Aubrey and Stacie sighed and went in Chloe's house.

"Chloe...you have company." Stacie said.

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca, Mami and Aubrey.

"hey, Chlo." Beca greeted.

Chloe coughed and said "hey, Becs. you and Aubrey seem to be getting along."

Mami scoffed "I still don't trust her."

Aubrey frowned and said "I did change. I think we need to be equal."

Beca nodded and said to Mami "see. she already thinks that we need equality."

Mami smiled at Beca and sighed "fine. if you trust her then. I should too."

Stacie crossed her arms and went to the kitchen to get Chloe's medicine.

"say, Aubrey...what made you change?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey stared at Chloe and blushed at her reason.

"because...I think it's time to change?" Aubrey lied.

Chloe believed Aubrey anyway and said "glad you changed."

Mami scoffed "that's a lie."

"Beca wouldn't want you to hurt me" Aubrey said with a smirk.

Mami rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. she was right...Beca trusted her and she has too.

"there's something wrong with Aubrey...I just can't put my finger on it." Mami thought.

Beca went in with Stacie and Chloe saw that they prepared her medicine and soup.

Chloe felt bad and said shyly "you didn't have to do that."

Beca blushed and Stacie said "it was Beca's idea...she really wanted to do it."

Beca glanced at Stacie who was smiling at her.

"what the hell is Stacie doing?" Beca thought.

Chloe smiled at Beca and said "thanks, Becs..."

Stacie placed the soup at Chloe's table and Beca said "you're welcome...Chlo."

it's the first time Chloe heard Beca say her nickname in a nice way.

Beca sat beside Chloe and gave her the medicine.

"say, Mami...Aubrey, let's go out and talk for awhile." Stacie said as she grabbed Mami and Aubrey outside.

"wait...what about me?" but before Beca could stand Stacie said sternly "no. you're going to stay here with Chloe."

Stacie closed the door and Beca looked at Chloe and blushed.

_"Stacie...what have you gotten me in to? how do I even take care of a sick person? especially your CRUSH?" Beca thought._

* * *

**alright...it's a little too short but...I will do longer ones and this is kind of a filler chapter and I hope you liked it and please leave reviews :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vahuene: that review made my day hahahaha XD and thank you :3**

**Bechloeismylife: of course...it's Bechloe XD the mystery will just get thicker and thicker :3**

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews you guys sent me and I've been really lazy lately XD (I mean who doesn't) with all the projects and school shit like that and it's just stressful :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca glanced at Chloe and blushed and Chloe just smiled at her.

"um...w-w-what do you want to d-d-do?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Chloe giggled at Beca's awkwardness and said "you don't need to be awkward around me, Becs."

Beca blushed and thought "crap. I need to stop acting stupid. your crush is sick and it's your chance to entertain or cure her."

Beca stuttered "u-um...I-I'm g-g-going t-to th-the k-kitchen."

Beca went to the kitchen and Chloe tilted her head with a confused face.

Beca prepared chicken soup for Chloe and thought "maybe I should talk to her while she's eating."

Beca went in Chloe's room with chicken soup in her hands and Chloe smirked and said "you know, you didn't have to do this."

Chloe smiled as Beca sat down at a chair and faced Chloe and said "it's the least I can do for stopping all this madness."

Chloe chuckled and said "thanks. now, feed me."

Beca smirked and fed Chloe the soup.

"Aubrey told me that you two were Elementary classmates or something." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and said "we were kinda like enemies back then...then Stacie defended me...just like you did."

Chloe looked at Beca hesitantly and asked "um...do you like Stacie?"

Beca widened her eyes and thought "well, Stacie is...nice and she looks...what am I thinking?"

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and frowned when Beca didn't answer and Beca said quickly "I don't have a cr-crush on Stacie. but I like her as a...um friend."

Chloe giggled and asked "do you like any girls in class? how about boys?"

Beca froze and blushed and stuttered "I-I-I-"

but Beca got cut off by Chloe's lips crashing on hers and Beca thought "is this...really happening? again?"

after the kiss Chloe said with a wink "you were better than before."

Beca blushed and remembered the kiss back at the convenient store.

Chloe giggled and Beca played with her fingers and suddenly Stacie, Aubrey and Mami came.

"Becs, how's Chloe doing?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

Beca glanced at Stacie and kept blushing and Chloe said "I'm so much better."

Stacie giggled and Mami said "we brought you some groceries...and glad you're feeling better."

"say, it's getting late...you guys...probably should go home now." Chloe said sadly as she glanced at the clock.

Aubrey glanced at the clock as well and said "you're right...my dad might get mad at me."

Aubrey was about to go out when suddenly Stacie said "let me and Mami walk you home. it's the least we could do."

Aubrey blushed and said shyly "s-sure..."

"bye, Becs...we'll see you tomorrow." Stacie said as she left with Mami and Aubrey.

Beca nodded and Chloe said "you should probably go too."

"I'll just stay here for a little while." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe blushed and said "sure, Beca..."

_"Beca is so cute when she smirks...I love it...I love every single part of her...I love her." Chloe thought._

* * *

**how's that for fluff? :3 hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave reviews :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vahuene: hehehehe IKR XD**

**Bechloeismylife: thank you :3**

**A/N: guys, thank you for the support and I only own the plot and my mistakes in this story and please leave reviews :3**

* * *

it was Saturday and it means...No school and Beca's plans were just to play video games.

"Beca, open up." Stacie said.

Beca was in the middle of playing Tekken 6 from her psp and she was about to win but...she answered the door anyways.

"what is it, Stacie?" Beca asked while she was still playing.

Stacie rolled her eyes and said "today is the sleepover, Beca."

"yeah, I know. and I was just packing up, okay?" Beca said not looking at Stacie.

Beca won and smirked and looked at Stacie and said "so, wanna come in?"

"nah, but I'll see you later." Stacie said as she left.

Beca closed the door and saw that her phone had a text message.

**Chloe: hehehe I'm looking forward in meeting you tonight ;)**

Beca blushed and though "crap. what should I do?"

Chloe waited for a reply and thought "maybe she's all awkward right now..."

a few minutes later Beca finally replied.

**Beca: um...yeah, sure me too...**

Chloe almost giggled and suddenly Aubrey came and asked "who the hell are you texting?"

"it's just Beca, Bree." Chloe answered.

Aubrey sighed and sat beside Chloe.

Beca on the other hand was playing pokemon X and she was defeating the elite four.

"why did they made this game so easy?" Beca grumble.

Beca glanced at her clock and saw she was playing for 7 hours straight.

"shit. I have to go and pack." Beca said as she saved her game and went in her room.

Beca was finished packing and thought "I feel like that guy from Harvest moon."

Beca grabbed her bag and grabbed her psp and 3ds with her.

when Beca was about to go out she saw Mami waiting for her.

"hey, Becs. I figured we can go to Stacie's house together." Mami explained.

"thanks." Beca said. Mami smiled and went to Stacie's house together. when they got there Chloe and Aubrey were already there.

"you came!" Stacie squealed and hugged the two girls.

Beca and Mami chuckled and said "of course we did."

Beca and Mami went inside Stacie's bedroom and arranged their sleeping bags.

Beca lied down on her sleeping bag and Chloe crawled to her and said with a wink "you're cute."

Beca blushed and stuttered "th-th-thanks."

Mami threw a pillow on Chloe and Chloe glared at her and Mami just smirked.

"you're going to regret that." Chloe mumbled as she stood up and threw a pillow at Mami.

Mami dodged it and smirked and Beca froze and thought "a pillow fight?"

Chloe and Mami kept throwing pillows at each other and when Stacie and Aubrey came Stacie asked "what the hell?"

Mami and Chloe stopped and said to each other "but it's her fault."

Beca took out her 3ds and played pokemon X.

Stacie rolled her eyes and smiled at Beca and said "the usual."

Beca nodded and Chloe asked "what are you playing, Becs?"

Beca glanced at Chloe and asked in shock "you don't know Pokemon?!"

Chloe shook her head and Aubrey thought "she still plays Pokemon? great...I'm not the only one."

"Pokemon is a game that is life, okay?" Beca explained.

Beca was really passionate about video games. from The legend of Zelda to Call of Duty and Chloe loved that about her. even though she doesn't play video games.

"can I try? please?" Chloe pleaded with a pout.

Beca never actually lets anyone touch her blue 3ds but...it's different this time. Beca gave Chloe the 3ds and Stacie asked "why does she get to borrow Excalibur?"

Beca glared at Stacie and said "you're just going to let my team die again."

Mami and Aubrey laughed and Mami said "I actually play video games too."

_"this is fun...I never felt so...happy before...especially with Chloe..." Beca thought._

* * *

**I don't own anything related to Nintendo (please don't sue me or anything) and what did you guys think of this chapter let me know by reviewing ;)  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vahuene: awww I want to have an old GBA console XD thanks :3 and we all can relate with Beca XD**

Bechloeismylife: hahaha good :3 and I like Gyarados as well ;)

A/N: alright XD chapter 9 is here :3 and thanks for the support you guys are giving lately :) please leave reviews~Nyan

* * *

Aubrey didn't speak that much and Stacie startled her.

"what the hell, Stacie?!" Aubrey asked in shock.

Stacie giggled and asked "why aren't you talking that much, Posen?"

Aubrey blushed and said shyly "um...I'm not really...sociable..."

Stacie smirked and noticed that Beca wasn't asleep under her sleeping bag.

"Beca..." Stacie whispered.

Beca glanced at her and asked softly "what?"

Stacie motioned to her to sit by her side and Beca rolled her eyes and crawled to them and asked "what do you two want?"

Aubrey glanced at Beca's 3ds and she was playing Kirby.

"can I please play Kirby." Stacie begged.

Beca rolled her eyes and gave her 3ds to Stacie and Aubrey scoffed "why do you always use Beam Kirby?"

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "how do you know it's Beam Kirby?"

"I play video games. duh. you could've used Fire Kirby or Sword Kirby. which I call Link Kirby by the way." Aubrey said proudly with a smirk.

Beca was actually shock that a girl with a strict family and studies all the time knows this kind of knowledge.

"your knowledge in Video games kinda turns me on." Stacie said as she kept playing.

Aubrey blushed and stuttered "u-u-um...I-I-I j-j-just like v-v-video games."

Beca smiled and asked "so, what's your favorite pokemon?"

Aubrey knew she liked Mami but...Stacie and...Beca?! No...that is just wrong...

Aubrey stuttered "u-um...I-I-I like...Eevee."

Beca's eyes lit up and said "I like Glaceon since...I like Ice types the most."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and thought "why is she being nice to me?"

suddenly Chloe groaned and woke up and asked "are you guys having fun without me?"

Beca got startled and stuttered "n-n-no we were n-n-not."

Chloe giggled and crawled up to Beca and Beca blushed on how close her and Chloe got.

Beca and Chloe stared at each other and Stacie said "please. not in my room."

Chloe giggled and Beca became flustered and Aubrey scoffed "yeah, I don't want to see you or Beca...naked."

"naked?" Beca thought and began to blush again.

Stacie cheered as she finished a level and Aubrey said "not bad for a rookie."

"thanks. I always play with the ice power." Stacie said with a giggle.

Stacie gave Beca back her 3ds and suggested "who wants to stalk people online?"

"I'm in." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca rolled her eyes and said "can't we just play GTA V?"

"that's a great idea." Aubrey said.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows at Aubrey and asked "you're in to video games?"

Aubrey froze and stuttered "o-o-of c-c-course not..."

Stacie opened the computer and Mami woke up and asked "what the hell is going on?"

"we're going to stalk people online." Stacie said with a smirk.

Chloe grabbed a chair and sat beside Stacie.

"Aubrey, do you have a Froakie?" Beca asked as she played Pokemon Alpha Sapphire while Aubrey borrowed her psp and played Final Fantasy.

Aubrey nodded and asked "I thought you defeated the elite four for like 9 times?"

"that's boring..." Beca groaned.

Stacie giggled and said "I can't believe Tom is out with this chick."

"I know right...her name is Rachel, I think?" Chloe said.

Beca knew who Rachel was and it was her step-sister's friend.

"say, Mami, who do you want to stalk next?" Stacie asked as she glanced at Mami.

Mami thought about it and said "how about**...**Madoka Kaname?"

"isn't she Luke's boyfriend?" Stacie guessed.

Chloe glanced at the blonde and brunette who slept. Aubrey's hand was on Beca's head and Beca's head was on Aubrey's stomach.

Chloe smiled sadly and thought "I wish Aubrey didn't apologize..."

the next day Aubrey woke up and saw Beca curled up beside her and she blushed.

"you have a lot of explaining to do, Posen." Chloe scoffed.

Aubrey tried not to wake Beca up and stood up and said "it's not what it looks like."

Chloe glared at Aubrey and Aubrey whispered "I'm just Beca's friend...I like Stacie and Mami, alright?"

Chloe smiled and sighed "fine. I believe you..."

Chloe slept beside Beca and kissed her forehead and Beca smiled.

_"crap. Love is a battlefield. you can't trust anyone...I'm getting what I want, Chloe...and it's Beca..." Aubrey thought_

* * *

**clearly the summary states backstabbing :3 well, there it is XD but...it's Bechloe and Staubrey endgame of course ;) please leave reviews :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vahuene: IKR XD I always "borrow" other people's cars XD and thank you :3**

**Bechloeismylife: hahahaha XD Mami is a creep basically XD**

**A/N: the time this story comes out it will be my second day of my exams :3 and in a few weeks I'll be going to a thanksgiving that I'm not suppose to be in XD please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

the next day they went to school and Beca was tired.

"are you alright, Beca? you look like you got hit by a truck." Stacie said.

Beca glanced at Stacie and sighed "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Beca yawned and suddenly they saw Mami waiting for the bus.

"Hey, Mami, are you taking the bus too?" Stacie asked.

Mami nodded and quirked her eyebrows at a tired Beca.

"are you alright, Beca? I mean, you can go home and rest." Mami suggested.

Beca sighed "nah, I'm fine. really. I'm just tired."

suddenly the bus came and they went in it.

when they were on their way to school and Beca fell asleep on Stacie's shoulders.

"you look cute together...you know..." Mami said with a smile.

Stacie blushed and stuttered "n-n-no w-w-we're not, Mami...wh-what are you even th-thinking...?"

Mami giggled and suddenly the bus stopped and Stacie woke Beca up.

"are we there?" Beca asked with a tired tone.

Stacie nodded and Beca stood up along with Stacie and left the bus with Mami.

suddenly they saw Chloe walking towards them.

"hey, Mami and Stacie and Beca..." Chloe greeted.

Chloe glanced at Beca and quirked her eyebrows and asked Stacie "what happened to her?"

"I'm just tired." Beca groaned.

Chloe giggled and suddenly Aubrey came along with Ella and Serena.

Beca froze and thought "I'm dead..."

"hey, Beca...what's up?" Aubrey asked with a smirk.

Ella and Serena looked at Aubrey with a confused look. Beca looked confused as well.

"Aubrey, are you actually going to be nice to her?" Ella asked.

Mami smirked and Aubrey scoffed "we need equality, Ella and Serena."

Stacie smiled and Ella scoffed "well, if you're going to be like that...then join them...me and Serena don't need you."

Ella and Serena walked away and Beca's eyes lit up and stared at Aubrey who was smiling proudly.

"what is she planning?" Chloe thought.

"wait...you know, this is going to spread, right?" Stacie mentioned.

Aubrey froze and thought "but...at least I get to hang out with you guys..."

"I-I-I knew th-th-that." Aubrey stuttered with a nervous smile.

"well, at least you did for us..." Mami said sincerely.

Aubrey blushed and Beca said shyly "um...thanks, Bree..."

"no. I'm just doing this for Stacie and Mami...but..." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts and said "don't mention it, Beca."

Beca smiled and suddenly the bell rang and they all went in to their class.

Chloe grabbed Aubrey and pulled her to the restroom.

"what the hell, Chloe?" Aubrey snapped.

Chloe was mad at her...first she hates Beca and now she's taking her away?

"what are you planning, Posen?" Chloe asked sternly.

"nothing. I just changed, Chloe...don't you want that? didn't you want that?" Aubrey scoffed.

"and as my best friend you should be happy." Aubrey scoffed.

Chloe thought "she's lying...I know it."

"let's just go to class." Chloe scoffed as she left the restroom.

Aubrey left as well and saw Ms. Haynes walk in.

"alright, class...let's begin." Ms. Haynes said as she wrote stuff on the board.

Beca was passed a note and tried to search for the person who sent it and it was...Aubrey and another note came and it was from Chloe...

Beca blushed and saw both Aubrey and Chloe were waving at her and Beca waved at them both.

Beca unfolded the letter from Aubrey first and it read:

_Beca, do you want to have dinner tomorrow?_

Beca looked at Aubrey who was clearly smirking at her and mouthed "I don't know."

Aubrey nodded and Beca unfolded the paper Chloe gave her and it said:

_Beca, do you want to hang out after school?_

Beca looked at Chloe who was taking down notes.

Beca wrote on the paper and made passed it to the guy in front of her and reached it to Chloe.

Chloe unfolded the note and it said:

_sure, I'll be happy to hangout with you. :)_

Chloe blushed and smiled and sighed in relief.

_"I'm going to win Beca's heart...I will not lose to Aubrey...I won't lose to Stacie...I won't lose to Mami." Chloe thought._

* * *

**please leave reviews :3 and I'm in a very good mood today :3 and thank you for the support :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vahuene: well, let's welcome from district 12, Aubrey Posen, then XD and thanks :3**

**Bechloeismylife: hehehehe I think I celebrated it a long time ago XD and yeah. I want the 100 sometimes :3**

**A/N: ever felt that feeling that you're only an option :/ well don't worry...I'll never treat you as that on tumblr...if you want to know me just PM or send me an ask on my tumblr (my Tumblr profile is on my profile here and I'm just lazy XD) please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca searched for Chloe and she found Chloe leaning on a tree while studying.

"hey, Chlo...you wanted to hang out?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Chloe giggled and nodded and Beca sat beside her.

"say, Beca...I want to ask you something..." Chloe said.

Beca blushed and stuttered "w-w-what is i-i-it?"

suddenly Stacie came and said "hey, Becs, are you going home with me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca said "nah, you can go home...I'll just walk with Chloe."

Stacie nodded and left and Chloe thought "thank god she left..."

"as I was saying, I want to ask you some-" but Chloe got cut off by Mami.

"Beca, where are my notes in History?" Mami asked.

Mami glanced at Chloe who looked like she was pissed off and said "hey, Chlo."

"hey, Mami..." Chloe said coldly.

Mami quirked her eyebrows and Beca gave Mami her notes in History and said "thanks..."

Mami smiled and left. Chloe sighed and said "as I was saying I want to ask you if-"

"ask me what?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe stuttered "I-I-I w-w-wan t-t-to a-a-ask you if..."

suddenly Aubrey came and said "hey, Beca..."

"what is it this time?" Chloe snapped. Beca froze and Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "I just want to check on you both since you just disappeared."

"well, you found us..." Chloe said with an irritated tone.

Beca saw that it was almost getting dark and said "say, it's getting dark. we should walk home together."

Chloe glared at Aubrey who was clearly smirking and thought "what are you planning now, Posen?"

Chloe, Beca and Aubrey walked home together and Aubrey asked "so, Beca, where do you live?"

"well, I live at an apartment not far from here..." Beca answered.

Aubrey nodded and Beca led Aubrey and Chloe to her apartment.

"well, be safe you two." Beca said as she went in her apartment.

Aubrey and Chloe glared at each other and Chloe scoffed "stop trying, Posen..."

"a Posen never stops trying. we all get what we want. we don't lose either..." Aubrey said smugly.

Aubrey walked pass Chloe and Chloe thought "let's see about that..."

the next day Stacie was waiting outside for Beca.

Beca opened the door and said "let's go, Stace..."

Stacie smiled and went to school with Beca and Stacie asked "what did you and Chloe talked about?"

"well, we she gets interrupted all the time and we didn't really talk that much..." Beca said shyly.

Stacie nodded and thought "I don't want Beca to get hurt...I need to be careful..."

when they got there Beca saw Chloe reading a book.

"Beca, I have a question..." Aubrey said.

Beca glanced at Aubrey and asked "what is it?"

"well, I think I should defeat you in Tekken." Aubrey said smugly with a smirk.

Beca smirked and said "you're on."

Beca's Psp has a design of Street Fighter characters while Aubrey's Psp is pink and has Alisa from Tekken as her case.

"nice case." Aubrey complimented.

Beca smirked and said "I like yours as well."

Aubrey blushed and both of them played Tekken. Beca chose Lily while Aubrey chose Alisa.

"you must really like Alisa..." Beca said with a smirk and Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes.

**_GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!_**

**_3...2...1...FIGHT..._**

Beca mashed the buttons while Aubrey was doing strategies.

"wow. you're pretty good at this." Stacie said while watching.

Beca had little HP left and Aubrey smirked and did a finishing move.

Beca widened her eyes and asked "what!? how-what!?"

Aubrey smirked and said "now, you'll do me a favor..."

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned "fine..."

Aubrey smirked and said "hm...let's see...I want you to be my slave for a day..."

Beca widened her eyes and sighed "fine...it's the least I could do since I lost."

_"this is going to be fun...I'll make her do what I really want her to do and that's to...kiss me..." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**A/N: well that escalated pretty quickly XD thank you for your support. you can follow me on Tumblr my URL is at my profile :3 I just reblog shit there XD but if you guys want to know me a little bit you can always ask :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vahuene: hahahaha IKR I always play as Ryu :3 and yeah I play devil may cry :3**

**Bechloeismylife: IKR :3 and yeah she is XD**

**A/N: well, I'm a little dead at the moment and this might not be as great but...I still hope you guys like it :3 and please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca followed Aubrey for the whole day doing what Aubrey pleases but...

"Aubrey, stop treating Beca like a dog." Chloe scoffed.

Aubrey smirked and nodded at Beca and Beca rolled her eyes and said "don't worry, Chlo...I'm just doing this for a day..."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked curiously "why?"

Beca sighed and said "I lost at Tekken and now I'm Aubrey's slave for a day..."

Chloe glared at Aubrey and Aubrey just grinned.

"now, Beca...I want you to get me lunch..." Aubrey ordered.

Beca stood up and Aubrey scoffed "you forgot something..."

Beca rolled her eyes and faced Aubrey and "sure, babe..."

and with that...Beca ordered Aubrey's lunch and while Beca was gone Chloe scoffed "how could you do that to her?"

Aubrey smirked and asked smugly "what do you mean, Chlo? she's my girlfriend for a day..."

Chloe noticed that Aubrey was enjoying this and when Beca came back Chloe asked Beca "are you really going to do this?"

Beca noticed that Chloe was jealous but she didn't want to assume so she said "well, as the former Tekken champion at this school...it's the least I could do..."

Chloe sighed and sat down and when Beca was about to seat beside Chloe. Aubrey ordered Beca "Beca, I want you to sit beside me."

Beca nodded and did what she was told and suddenly Stacie and Mami came.

"that was exhausting..." Stacie sighed as she stretched her arms a little bit.

Aubrey blushed while Stacie was stretching and Beca asked "what happened to the both of you?"

Mami sighed and said "well, we just did an errand for the teacher..."

Stacie and Mami sat down and Chloe noticed that Aubrey kept glancing at Stacie and Chloe had a plan.

"say, Stacie, what sports do you do?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Stacie looked at Chloe and answered "well, I do swimming, Volleyball and Tennis..."

Aubrey didn't realize that she was blushing and Beca poked Aubrey and asked "Aubrey, are you alright?"

Aubrey jumped and laughed nervously and Beca widened her eyes in realization and was about to speak but Aubrey kissed her immediately and Chloe thought "n-not...Beca's first...kiss..."

Aubrey pulled away and Beca blushed and thought "m-my..."

but before Beca could finish her thought Stacie squealed "you took Beca's first kiss..."

Aubrey blushed and stuttered "f-f-first k-kiss...?!"

Beca looked at Chloe who was really pissed off and suddenly the bell rang.

the girls went to their class and Stacie grabbed Beca's arm and said "me and Becs are going to the restroom for awhile..."

Stacie immediately dragged Beca to the restroom and asked "so, what does it feel to be kissed by your enemy?"

Beca blushed and Stacie looked serious and went closer to Beca.

"um...a-are you j-jealous, Stace...?" Beca asked shyly.

Stacie blushed and pulled back slowly and scoffed "n-n-no I'm n-not..."

Beca smirked and Stacie smacked Beca playfully and stuttered "don't have funny ideas, Beca!"

Beca chuckled and as Stacie was about to say something she felt Beca's soft lips on her.

Stacie widened her eyes and pulled Beca away slowly and shrieked "why the hell did you do that!?"

Beca blushed and said shyly "I thought that you wanted that kiss...Aubrey gave...me..."

Stacie blushed and scolded "that's not how kisses work you know!"

"so, you do like Aubrey!" Beca pointed out.

Stacie widened her eyes and sighed "there's no point hiding it, is there?"

Beca hugged Stacie and Beca muttered "go get your girl..."

Stacie never really saw this side of Beca anywhere and maybe this will be the last time she'll see it so she smiled and mumbled "yes...I will...thank you..."

Beca pulled away and Stacie said "well, let's go maybe they're worried about us..."

the two girls went to the classroom and sat down and Beca can't concentrate very well and Mami tried to get her attention.

"Beca...psst...Becs..." Mami called silently.

Beca turned to Mami and asked quietly "what is it?"

Mami knew the teacher was going to catch her so she wrote Beca a note.

**Mami- what did you and Stacie talked about?**

Beca read the letter and wrote:

**Beca- well, it's a secret, Mami.**

**Mami- well, I'm your friend too, Beca -.-**

**Beca- fine...Stacie likes Aubrey...**

**Mami- I know...but...what is your main topic?**

**Beca- wait...you knew?! O.O**

**Mami- of course I do...you probably didn't know because you were busy undressing Chloe with your eyes =w=**

**Beca- what?! okay...let's settle this later...**

suddenly the bell rang and school was done. Aubrey held Beca's hand and smiled at her.

Beca glanced at Stacie and Mami said "so, is this "slave for a day" over?"

Chloe held Stacie's hand and went closer to her and Stacie asked curiously "what are you doing, Chloe?!"

Stacie can feel Chloe's chest on her arm and Chloe whispered "you want Aubrey and I want Beca...it's the only way..."

Stacie nodded and Aubrey glared at her and pulled Beca closer and Mami smirked.

"Beca, please walk me home..." Aubrey begged.

Beca looked at Chloe who was clinging on to Stacie and Chloe asked Stacie "so, Stace, when are you going to try-out for the swimming team?"

Stacie looked up and wondered "hmmm...well, I do like to go back to sports...so, maybe..."

what the three girls noticed that Aubrey and Beca are gone.

"where the hell is Beca and Aubrey?!" the three girls asked in shock.

Aubrey dragged Beca at a shortcut to her house and Beca asked with a exhausted tone "where are you taking...me?"

"to my house. duh." Aubrey answered as she kept dragging Beca.

when they arrived Aubrey immediately went to the back door and went to her room along with Beca.

Beca knew Aubrey was a rich girl but...she didn't expect Aubrey to have a glorious mansion.

"y-your h-house is h-huge." Beca stuttered as she sat down at a chair.

Aubrey wasn't surprised at all at Beca's reaction and sighed "we have to talk about something..."

"yeah...we do have to talk..." Beca sighed and saw that Aubrey was confused.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and said "let's talk about what you want then..."

"um...it's about...Stacie..." Beca said shyly.

Aubrey widened her eyes and blushed and hid it from Beca.

"you love her, huh?" Beca muttered as she twiddled her fingers

* * *

**A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY . I hope you guys forgive me for the delay since I have a little bit writer's block :3 hope you guys liked this and please leave reviews :3**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vahuene: IKR XD and yup. I watch all types of anime :3 (I'm a certified otaku XD)**

**Bechloeismylife: hahahaha :3**

**Kissedbyarose: hehehe thanks :) and yeah it went away now XD**

**A/N: alright I'm going to re-touch the last few chapters and thank you for the support for this series :3~Nyu**

* * *

Chapter 14: Right where you belong

Aubrey looked at Beca hesitantly and Beca asked sternly "do you like Stacie or not?"

"I-I..." Aubrey surprisingly was in lost of words and Beca sighed and smiled at her.

"you do like Stacie..." Beca pointed out and Aubrey blushed and became flustered.

Aubrey glared at Beca and scoffed "yeah, so what if I like your best friend?"

"because...she's MY best friend..." Beca said and suddenly her phone rang.

Beca grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw that the caller was Stacie.

Beca answered it and greeted "hey, Stace, what's up?"

"Beca, where are you?! and don't tell me you're at Aubrey's house..." Stacie asked sternly.

Stacie didn't get an answer and sighed "I knew it."

Beca laughed nervously and she noticed that Aubrey was glaring at her and Beca quirked her eyebrows and gave Aubrey the phone.

"Beca? are you still there?" Stacie asked curiously.

Aubrey looked at Beca and Beca signaled her to talk to Stacie.

"um...Stacie...?" Aubrey started with a shy tone.

Stacie widened her eyes and said "Aubrey, bring Beca back this instant."

"Stacie...let me talk first." Aubrey said calmly.

Stacie sighed in defeat and said "fine...but make it quick. I'm going to come over there."

"I love you..." Aubrey muttered.

Stacie widened her eyes and stuttered "wh-what?!"

"don't make me say it again, Stacie." Aubrey scoffed.

Stacie chuckled and said "well, I love you too, Bree..."

Aubrey blushed but as she was about to say something Stacie hung up.

Aubrey stared at Beca's cellphone and as she glanced at Beca she saw Beca smirking at her.

"why are you smiling?" Aubrey scoffed.

Beca burst into laughter and said "I can't believe you like Stacie. you were all flustered and stuff..."

Aubrey became red because of embarrassment and suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"who could that be?" Aubrey thought as she stood up and answered the door.

when Aubrey opened the door and it was Chloe, Stacie and Mami.

"where's Beca?" Chloe asked with suspicious tone.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed "she's here."

Chloe saw Beca and immediately hugged her and Stacie teased Aubrey "so, you like me, huh?"

"wh-what are you talking about?!" Aubrey asked in embarrassment.

Stacie smiled smugly and leaned closer to Aubrey for a kiss and Aubrey leaned in as well.

suddenly Mami caught up and was exhausted and sighed "well...you two got along..."

Aubrey widened her eyes and blushed and pulled Stacie away and Stacie chuckled and said "you're a good kisser..."

suddenly Chloe stepped in their conversation and said "well, that was Aubrey's first real kiss."

Stacie smirked and Aubrey scoffed "Chloe! there's no need to tell her something like that!"

Beca and Chloe laughed and that made Aubrey flushed and Stacie asked innocently "I'm not really your first real kiss, am I?"

Aubrey blushed and looked away and sighed "you are my first real kiss..."

Stacie smirked and lifted Aubrey's chin and got closer and said "well, good. I don't want anyone else snagging that first kiss of yours."

Aubrey got to the point that she fainted with love and happiness and Stacie asked curiously "uh...Aubrey...?"

"i-is this re-really happening...?" Aubrey said while thinking out loud.

Beca smiled and noticed that it was getting late and Chloe asked Beca "do you want me to walk you home?"

Beca stared at Chloe's crystal blue eyes and nodded slowly.

"say, Stacie, do you mind staying here with Aubrey for the night?" Chloe asked Stacie.

Stacie smiled and said "I would love to stay here."

Chloe and Beca left along with Mami.

when they left Stacie carried Aubrey to her room. Aubrey groaned and woke up and asked "where's Chloe, Beca and Mami?"

Stacie grabbed a basin with lukewarm water and a towel and said "well, they went home already and since you have slightly high fever I'm here to take care of you."

Aubrey looked at Stacie and blushed and said shyly "th-thank you..."

Stacie smiled and placed the wet towel on Aubrey's forehead and said "don't mention it, Bree."

Aubrey smiled and noticed it was 7 pm and asked curiously "aren't you going home?"

"and let you here by yourself? there's no way I'll let my girlfriend be alone." Stacie teased.

Aubrey widened her eyes and blushed and thought "g-g-girlfriend?!"

"so, it wasn't a dream?!" Aubrey asked with a surprised tone.

Stacie chuckled and nodded and said "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, would I?"

Aubrey's eyes became brighter and smiled and pulled Stacie in a quick kiss and said "thank you."

"Aubrey, are you asleep?" someone, who Stacie assumed was Aubrey's mother, called out.

Stacie and Aubrey panicked and as her mother opened the door Stacie hid herself under Aubrey's bed.

"Aubrey, are you alright?" her mom, Sharon, asked curiously.

Aubrey faked a smile and said "I'm fine, mom...I'm just a little sick..."

Sharon sat beside Aubrey's bed and said "your father can't come home tonight because he has another meeting again."

Aubrey knew her father was always busy and said with a disappointed tone "oh. alright, that's fine."

Sharon stroked her daughter's cheek and smiled at her and asked "so, did you already have dinner?"

"yeah...I did..." Aubrey lied as she kept a forced smile on.

Sharon nodded and left her bedroom and Stacie finally got out under Aubrey's bed.

"that was a close one." Stacie sighed in relief.

Aubrey nodded and sighed "yeah...my mother would flip out if she knows that you're here..."

Stacie knew where Aubrey was going and smiled and ruffled Aubrey's hair and it made her blush.

"wh-why did you do that?!" Aubrey asked as she stuttered.

Stacie chuckled and squealed softly "you just look so cute."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and pouted and Stacie giggled and asked "so, where will I sleep, princess?"

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "d-don't call me that..."

Stacie laughed at Aubrey's reaction and Aubrey covered her mouth and whispered "don't be too loud, Stace..."

Stacie nodded and Aubrey slowly took her hand off Stacie's mouth.

"fine...I won't." Stacie sighed with smile.

Aubrey gave Stacie a quick kiss and moaned "I will never let you down, Stace."

Stacie smirked and said smugly "me too, Bree...me too..."

meanwhile at Beca's house...

"so, what do you think they're doing now, Chlo?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe rested on Beca's lap and sighed "I don't know...but...I just hope they're doing fine..."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "what do you mean by that?"

"well...her parents might find out...and they're very strict and they don't know that Aubrey's gay and they're pretty...religious..." Chloe explained.

Beca smiled sadly and Chloe looked at her and asked "say, Becs, are you jealous that Aubrey and Stacie has this relationship?"

Beca hates to admit it but she is jealous and wanted what Stacie and Aubrey has.

"actually I am jealous..." Beca sighed.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and stood up and Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "are you going somewhere?"

and in a split-second Chloe's lips were on Beca's and Beca widened her eyes and blushed.

"th-this again?!" Beca thought.

Chloe slowly pulled away and asked shyly "w-will you be my girlfriend?"

Beca grinned and stood up as well and said "of course I will, Chlo...god, if you only knew how much I love you..."

Chloe's smile became wider as she kissed Beca and Beca deepen the kiss.

suddenly Beca's phone vibrated and Beca pulled away and rolled her eyes and thought "who could this be?"

as Beca got her phone out of her pocket Stacie was calling her and Chloe said "you should probably take that..."

Beca nodded and answered it and asked "what is it now, Stacie?"

"Becs, how's it going there?" Stacie asked with a cheerful tone.

Beca knew something wonderful happened to Stacie so she turned the tables and teased "I don't want you to talk about me, Stace, I want to talk about you."

"what, wh-what? come on, Beca, there's nothing interesting with me...and aren't you with Chloe?" Stacie asked nervously.

Chloe took Beca's phone and said "yup, I'm here...so, how are things going with Aubrey?"

"um...well...she's a little sick right now but...she's fine..." Stacie said as she sat down on a chair.

Beca knew Stacie was hiding something but...she didn't want to tackle that topic.

_"everything's going to be fine, Stace...we can do this..." Beca thought._

* * *

**A/N: well, this came out longer than expected XD I'm really sorry for the delay but...I think this might come out after the pitch perfect 2 premiere so I'm adding the new bellas in it :3 what do you guys think?**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stay with me**

**Kissedbyarose: I'm sorry if this came out longer than expected :3**

**Alme: Thanks :) glad you liked it and here's an update ^w^**

**Chapter 14 - capturing Beca's heart.**

* * *

Beca hung up on Stacie and Chloe smiled and asked "so, what do you want to do tonight?"

Beca blushed and asked "t-tonight?"

"yeah. you won't expect me to leave, would you?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Chloe Fuckin' Beale...is staying...with me?!" Beca thought.

suddenly she saw Chloe touching her PS4 console.

"dude, do you even know how to open a PS4?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe glared at her as she pressed the "on" button and it opened.

Chloe grabbed the controller and offered "wanna play with me?"

Beca smirked and said smugly "you made a bad decision, Beale."

Beca grabbed the second controller and played Tekken 6.

"how do you play this, again?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

Beca looked at Chloe like she was crazy and asked "you haven't played this game before?"

Chloe simply shook her head and said "I'm not exactly the...gamer type."

Beca explained the game and got ready to play.

"choose a character." Beca said.

Chloe moved the arrows and chose...Lily.

Beca smirked and chose...Alisa.

"she's pretty." Chloe said.

-GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE-

Beca prepared her thumbs and the battle started.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and mashed random buttons.

Beca did some strategizing and surprisingly...Chloe was winning.

"dude, are you lying when you said you don't know?" Beca asked as she kept her eyes on the screen.

Chloe shook her head and stuck her tongue out a little.

meanwhile at Aubrey's house...

"so...are you feeling a little bit better?" Stacie asked as she faced Aubrey.

Aubrey was sleeping happily and Stacie just smiled at the ceiling.

Stacie stroked Aubrey's hair out from her face and said "goodnight...princess."

the next day Beca woke up and saw Chloe on her stomach sleeping.

"she's so cute..." Beca thought.

Chloe moved and groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"morning, Beca." Chloe said with a weak smile.

Beca blushed and said "good morning to you too...Chloe."

Chloe sat up and asked "is it Saturday or something?"

Beca nodded and Chloe sighed "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble last night..."

Beca chuckled and said "I didn't mind you screaming to people that kept crashing your car on GTA V."

"well, it was their fault that they kept crashing in to my "borrowed" Camaro." Chloe said as she used an air quote sign.

Beca rolled her eyes and said "you're such a weirdo."

Chloe smirked and said "but you love it, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes and asked "when did you become lovey dovey?"

Chloe leaned in closer to Beca and their faces were like 2 centimeteres apart.

Chloe grinned and Beca stared at Chloe's cheshire cat grin.

"wanna try what Stacie and Aubrey have?" Chloe asked smugly.

Beca didn't reply and Chloe kept coming closer.

"1...2...3..." and when Chloe finished counting she kissed Beca.

"wait...what's happening?!" Beca thought.

Beca deepened the kiss and she thought it was the best thing in the world.

after the kiss Chloe moaned "wow."

Beca blushed and bit her bottom lip. Chloe smiled and said softly with a wink "let's keep this as a secret for awhile, Mitchell."

Beca nodded and she smirked and thought "I could get use to this."

meanwhile at Aubrey's household...

"dude, aren't your parents outside?" Stacie asked curiously.

Aubrey shook her head and sighed sadly "they leave for work at Saturdays..."

Stacie felt bad for Aubrey so she hugged her.

"I'm always here, Bree. me, Beca, Chloe and Mami are here." Stacie muttered.

Aubrey's tears flowed down her cheeks as she held Stacie tighter.

"let it all out, baby." Stacie said as she rubbed Aubrey's head.

Aubrey sniffled and looked at Stacie's pine green eyes and said "thanks, Stace."

meanwhile at Beca's apartment...

"Beca, wanna go to Aubrey's house?" Chloe asked as she was lying down on Beca's lap.

Beca stroked Chloe's hair and said "yeah, sure. I kinda miss my sexually active best friend."

Chloe chuckled and sat up and said "well, we better stop watching Netflix then."

Beca nodded and stood up and changed her clothes along with Chloe.

when they were finished changing Beca and Chloe went to Aubrey's house.

"wouldn't it be funny if they had sex hair." Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe laughed and said "I don't think they did it, Beca, besides her parents are there."

when they got there Beca knocked on the door and Chloe asked "why didn't you just use the doorbell?"

Beca rolled her eyes and said "because it's annoying as fuck."

suddenly the door was opened by Stacie looking like a freakin' fabulous woman.

"are you sure you're not an angel? you look like Lara Croft." Beca said.

Stacie smirked and said "why thank you, Beca. I mean comparing me to my favorite female protagonist in a video game means a lot to me."

Chloe giggled and asked "so, where's Aubrey?"

Aubrey appeared and said "hey, Beca and Chloe. what brings you here?"

"oh. we just came here to check on you two love birds." Chloe teased as she nudged her elbow to Stacie's stomach a little.

Aubrey blushed and Beca asked "you two did it, didn't you?"

Stacie shook her head and sighed "sadly. no."

"and I was sick, Beca, would you expect me to give her my fever via sex?" Aubrey scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Chloe didn't make eye contact and Beca said "well, if you're that desperate for sex then...maybe."

Aubrey glared at Beca and Stacie said "okay, you two, enough. it's Saturday morning for fuck's sake."

"well, if she hadn't asked me if we did it or not...this wouldn't happen." Aubrey scoffed as she clinged in to Stacie's arm.

Beca scrunched her face and said "well, thank god Stacie likes you or else I would've killed you already."

"tough now, aren't you, Mitchell? you should be happy that Stacie is my girlfriend now because you won't be able to toughen out, Mitchell." Aubrey scoffed.

Chloe and Stacie rolled their eyes at the usual arguements they've been doing and Stacie said "okay. let's just go inside and have breakfast."

"with pleasure, Stace." Beca growled as she went in the house with Chloe.

"you won't get any pleasure at all, Beca." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca was fascinated on how Aubrey's house is so big.

"what would you expect from a bratty rich girl?" Beca thought.

Stacie already made breakfast earlier and Chloe said "your parents are usually home at Saturdays, Aubrey...where are they?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe and sighed "well, they're both busy partnering with other companies than taking care of their daughter."

"don't worry, Bree. we're going to stay here today and we'll watch at Netflix all day." Chloe said with a smile.

Aubrey was really lucky to have friends like Stacie, Chloe and surprisingly Beca.

Aubrey smiled and said "thanks, Chlo."

Stacie served breakfast and teased "so...Beca, have you touch Chloe and her lady bits yet?"

Beca blushed and almost choked and Chloe said "Nope. not yet, Conrad."

"how can you answer that so casually, Beale?" Beca asked as she continued eating her pancakes.

when they finished eating Aubrey suggested "we should watch a movie."

the two brunettes rolled their eyes and Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "what's wrong? you both don't like movies?"

"we hate movies." the both of them groaned.

"well, you're fun at movie nights." Chloe sighed.

Stacie ruffled Beca's hair and said "what can I say? me and her are alike."

Beca glared at her and warned "do that one more time, Conrad and you're dead."

Stacie stuck her tongue out and Beca muttered "bitch."

* * *

**A/N: alright, kind of like a filler chapter but...next time there will be conflict and some shit like that hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^_^ and I'll see you beautiful son of a guns again...next time XD**

**~Chocolat-chan**


End file.
